


Goodbye, Broadway

by shippingismylife321



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU on Broadway, Fluff, Goodbyes, I Made Myself Cry, Light Angst, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingismylife321/pseuds/shippingismylife321
Summary: This is basically an AU where Jeremy and the rest of the Squip Squad decided to turn their experience with the Squip into a musical. I was inspired by watching the cast sing The Goodbye Song as their closing song off of broadway.





	Goodbye, Broadway

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this last night, so it might not be very good. I cried so hard last night it's not even funny. If you haven't watched the video of the cast singing The Goodbye Song you should. I hope you enjoy!

After the whole Squip incident which was scarring for everybody, Jeremy and Michael had come up with the idea to put their whole experience into a story. Although they had been high once they finished writing the first song they actually liked the idea of sharing the experience with people.

After they had written a few more songs they decided to present them with the songs and everyone was extremely impressed and Christine especially was excited that it was going to be a musical.

Once they had everyone on board they started holding rehearsals at Chole's house considering the foyer was big enough to act like a stage. Jeremy and Michael taught everyone else how the songs went and even took on choreography when everyone had the songs down.

They eventually went and talked to Mr. Reyes who was ecstatic with the opening number that they had shown him. He helped fund the show, so that they could perform it for the spring musical.

After performing for a week at school some people who worked for a local theater right there in New Jersey had asked if they wanted to perform off broadway there and see if they could a wider audience rather than just their high school. The group had been shocked to their cores after hearing this. They all immediately agreed and rehearsal for that began later that week.

Performing at Two River theater had been a blast. They had managed to sell a good number of seats. The group even managed to get offered a cast album. Their fanbase wasn't huge, but it was nice to hear kids at school say that they loved the show or younger teens from the neighboring Junior high.

A year went by and they hadn't heard much about the musical until a few weeks before their graduation. For some reason over the past couple of months their fanbase started to grow and pretty soon their numbers had reached heights that they hadn't been to before.

While the gang was hanging out in the drama room after school talking about what had happened to their little musical. The door then burst open revealing a very excited Mr. Reyes with a fancy looking guy behind him.

"Hi, I work for the Lyceum theater down in New York and after we heard of your increasing popularity we were wondering if you would be interested in coming down to New York sometime and performing for us." The man who Mr. Reyes had brought in said.

The group of young adults looked at each other in shock until they started bouncing up and down with joy and shouting "Yes!!" all at the same time.

That brings us to now. This was Be More Chill's last show forever and Jeremy's dad was in the front about to perform their last debut to this amazing time that they've had running on Broadway.

_"The time has come._"

_"I'm flying away"_

_"Mouth is numb."_

_"Heart, don't know what to say."_

_"And although I'll be out of sight, dear."_

_"Know that I'll be right here." _

_"Right here forever, ever, ever, ever."_

_"And when you look to the night skies."_

_"Don't think of goodbyes." _

_"Think how I'm right here ever, ever, ever."_

Before Mr. Heere could start singing the next verse the whole cast walked out on stage to join him earning many cheers and applause from the large crowd on their opening night. 

Mr. Heere then continued.

_"Thank you for teaching me lessons."_

_"Thank you for listening to mine."_

_"Man you know how to ride a bike now."_

_"Don't be scared you'll be fine." _

Before the chorus began again a bunch of people who worked back stage started coming onto the stage to sing with the cast which earned another round of cheers and applause.

_"And although I'll be out of sight, dear." _

_"Know I'll be right here." _

_"Right here forever, ever, ever, ever."_

_"And when you look to the night skies."_

_"Don't think of goodbyes."_

_Think how I'm right here ever, ever, ever."_

The whole cast joined in.

_"Come! No, you can't come with me. Stay! I wish I could goodbye."_

_"I know it's hard to say."_

_"Come! No, you can't come with me. Stay! I wish I could goodbye."_

_"I know it's hard to say."_

_"Ouch! I know it hurts to say."_

It was back to just Mr. Heere.

_"I'd stay if I could."_

_"But the universe won't let me."_

_"So please be good." _

_"Don't you forget me."_

_"And although I'll be out of sight, dear." _

_"Know I'll be right here."_

_"Right here forever, ever, ever, ever."_

_"And when you look to the night skies."_

_"Don't think of goodbyes." _

_"Think how I'm right here ever, ever, ever."_

Everybody was now singing.

_"And although I'll be out of sight, dear." _

_"Know I'll be right here."_

_"Right here forever, ever, ever, ever."_

_"And when you look to the night skies."_

_"Don't think of goodbyes." _

_"Think how I'm right here ever, ever, ever."_

_"And when you look to the night skies."_

_"Don't think of goodbyes."_

_"Think how I'm right here ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever."  
_

_"Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh."_

_"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah."_

_ "Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah." _

_ "Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah." _

Then there was a huge standing ovation and people were cheering and crying.

Michael and Jeremy kissed at the end and they were so happy that they managed to get so far and get to know such amazing people.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Feedback is appreciated as well as suggestions.


End file.
